Vampire
"Oh please, my dear, I prefer the term 'Hematological scholar', it's much more refined" - Baron Benedict "The Butcher" Bannerbrook, the Vampire of the Hinterwald. "You can't scare me with those children's stories! Vampires in the woods, hmph! Next you'll be telling me The Betrayer is under my bed, or that the White King is hiding in the well!" - Farmer Bernard, shortly before a vampire attack. The term "Vampire" has many connotations on Coryphiel. In Tyrrus, the word refers to a handsome undead creature from fairytales that feeds on blood, wields dark power, and slaughters mortals who go astray in the night. Usually these vampires are slain by brave heroes within the tales, and people don't tend to take them seriously. In Izir, the word has more serious usage, used to refer to users of blood magic who go mad and feral, or sorcerers of blood magic. Izirians travelling through the Scendrasil Shore do not take tales of vampires lightly. In Shavhan there are legends of Vampires being able to come back from the dead, turn into bats, or steal your soul. This is perhaps the least credible source of the three. Within magically academic circles, the term "Vampire" refers to a very specific type of magic user. Though they might be undead, mad, sorcerers, or shapeshifters, none of these are required to be classed as a vampire. The true definition is much simpler, it is merely a blood-magic user who learns methods to use apply their magic to themself, and in doing this enhance their own physical capabilities permanently. The methods of becoming a vampire are not widely known and are kept secret, even from those studying at magical institutions such as the Grand Academy of New Haven, or even the Crimson Monastery in Izir, the greatest academy of forbidden magic in the known world. The process is considered to be quite ghastly by most societies One place where the practice is not openly despised is Hirokir. The vampiric transformation is another of the strange rituals the Hirokiri are willing to put themselves through in order to survive the horrors of the jungle. Due to the lack of public knowledge about vampires, they are often confused with the Fomorraigh Elves or Liches. Behaviour & Appearance One thing the legends do get right quite often is the tendency of vampires to drink blood. The physical alterations that a vampire goes through cause it to use up its own life-blood in fuelling itself, therefore it must sustain itself on the blood of others. Recognising a vampire is difficult, most of the time they look perfectly human. Vampires involved in botched or impure rituals may look malformed, or go insane. One consistency is that they all have longer canine teeth, and look slightly pale due to the blood loss within them. Their quick reflexes can sometimes give them away, as they sometimes forget the civilised part of their brain and resort to animal instincts. Startling a vampire will often elicit a supernaturally quick response Strengths & Weaknesses Vampires are significantly stronger and faster than humans, as the transformation increases muscle density. Additionally they have much quicker reflexes. Rumours that vampires can fly are untrue, though they can leap great distances. As previously mentioned, vampires are able to absorb the life force of any blood spilled near them, or any blood that they drink, allowing them to heal remarkably quickly. Additionally, they are known to have longer lifespans are are less likely to succumb to the frailties of old age. However, they cannot come back from the dead, and are far from unkillable. Vampires do not hate sunlight or rushing water, and wooden stakes are just as effective against them as on anyone else. But they share the weaknesses of all mortals. Deities Though Vampires are not inherently connected to divine magic, many of them worship gods or other divine creatures, and may even receive power from them. The Light Ascended Navarossa is known to be a patron to vampires, and supports their endeavors to improve their selves. He is mostly worshipped by vampires and blood magic users in Izir. Some vampires worship the Demonlord Pazadai, who represents all parasites and manipulators. Known Vampires In Tyrrus a coven of vampires, called the Bloodthorne coven, was founded in the Hinterwald in 19.78. These vampires slew travelers who strayed too far, and performed ghastly rituals. Even the Elves feared to step into the section of the forest claimed by the vampires. They originated from all across Tyrrus, and were mages who were cast out for their forbidden practices. Baron Benedict Bannerbrook of the Hinterwald was also a vampire, and his bloody activities were unveiled to the public in 20.30. He gained the nickname "The Butcher Baron" A group of Knights Errant from Whytehold vowed to slay all the vampires in the Hinterwald in 20.33. They destroyed the Bloodthorne coven, and went on to slay the Butcher Baron and his wife in their home. Only the children were spared. An investigation by Secretkeepers of New Haven later revealed that Benedict Bannerbrook had never harmed any of his subjects, and had sourced the blood he drank only from animals. In fact, The Baron had been actively working against the Bloodthorne Coven. In Erradan, there is an assassin known as Sanguine who possesses incredible strength and speed. His victims are often found with blood drained. It is likely he is a vampire. Also in Erradan, the minor crimelord Mallus Van Dire, a friend to the Scaravanni family, was a vampire of the Vos'Kela bloodline, having discovered the ritual techniques during his expedition to Hirokir. In Izir The Scendrasil Shore is known as a place where forbidden magic thrives. Many shamans in the depths of the swamp are vampires, and it is the home of the Saatheen bloodline. The Crimson Monastery likely has many vampires among its members. Its representative on the council of the Izir Confederacy, Shafiq An-Bah, is rumoured to be a vampire. Shakila Al-Azzah, Pirate-Admiral of the Scendrian Raiders is a known vampire. In Shavhan The Zongol Warlord Syvaar Dain is a vampire warrior, who thirsts for the blood of the most powerful warriors. He has also turned his most loyal followers into vampires, and they join him on his quest to feed upon the greatest warlords and fighters in Shavhan. Vampiric Bloodlines Different vampires across the world have been known to exhibit slightly different powers. This is because of slight differences in the ways they are created. The different strains of vampire are often called "Bloodlines" The Bannerbrook Bloodline - This is the most well understood by Tyrranean scholars, and solely consists of Benedict Bannerbrook and his wife Beatrice. Since they were killed, this bloodline is considered extinct. Vampires of the Bannerbrook Bloodline were remarkable in the fact that they were considered stronger and faster than many other bloodlines. The Bloodthorne Bloodline - An ancient bloodline, originally formed in the depths of the Hinterlands. It was fairly recently given its name by a coven of its vampires that formed, and became a menace in the Hinterwald. The Bloodthorne Bloodline had the unique trait of being able to transform ordinary humans into vampires through biting them, though the process was long and arduous. The Vos'Kela Bloodline - Prominent in Hirokir, having originated in the Vos'Kela tribe. Vos'Kela warriors are legendary for possessing powerful blood magic capabilities, and can be recognised by their extremely elongated fangs. However, a major drawback bestowed upon those of this bloodline is a susceptibility to sunlight, to the extent that it hurts and disorients them. The Dai'Kira Bloodline - Prominent in Hirokir for entirely the wrong reasons, Vampires of the Dai'Kira Bloodline worship demons, and are almost demon themselves. The Dai'Kira have a horribly mutated appearance, with a mouth lined with razor sharp teeth and a jaw that unhinges. They have elongated arms and claws, and pallid skin. Like the Vos'Kela, they are also sensitive to sunlight. The Saatheen Bloodline - Very little is officially known of this bloodline, except that all Izirian vampires belong to it. Vampires of this bloodline, strangely, lack the advanced strength of other bloodlines. Instead, they possess advanced stealth capabilities, able to move silently in all terrain. The Dain Bloodline - re-created by Syvaar Dain, though possibly originating long before this in the Shivarran Isles, Vampires of the Dain Bloodline at first seem like any other. However, they possess the strange ability to steal some of the powers of creatures they drink blood from.